Lingering
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: What do you do when the past lingers and finds your soul,and your soul lingers and finds true peace?And the peace wanders and stirs up regret,and regret lingers and brings a conclusion,and that involves redefyning, conforming, and one hell on an outcome.


11:57 P.M

"Heartrate's through the roof. BP is about 160. One hell of a transfusion is needed and some bandages to sop up the bodily fluid and blood. I need an I.V drip started stat! I'm going to need some pain relievers and a Blood Replenishing potion to get down his throat before he wakes...... if so! He's gonna feel like he's on a cloud but that's a hell of a lot better than feeling like a suicide risk!" The healer in charge yelled as he and two other healers pushed the stretcher through the hospital halls. The swung it around as they hit a turn and pushed it into a small cubicle in the E.R. They began meeting the orders the healer in charge had just spat at them and before they knew it they were wheeling him back to his own, solitary room where they could monitor him throughout the night. They pushed the stretcher against the wall, put up both railings, laid his wand on his bedside table, pulled a chair up near the bed, covered him with another blanket, and dimmed the lights before walking out and closing the door softly behind them.

12:53 A.M

His surroundings were blurred and he was unable to feel or move a thing. It was dark and for a moment he wondered if he was still in the Department of Mysteries, but then he heard it: The beep of the heart machine, and saw the I.V in his hand dripping slowly. He was too out of it, and exhausted to be fascinated by the muggle procedure and let his eyes roll back as he fought to keep them open. Though, he still could see nothing from the blurr, and so decided to let his eyes close of their own accord. He chest felt like a rock was on it, his head was punding from a building migrain, his veins were pulsing with remnants of venom and adreniline. His legs were aching, and along with his hands, shaking. His bladder felt heavy and his stomach and lower burned, fiery, full, and hurting. His eyelids were the heaviest thing on his body, and his head lulled to the side as he gave into sleep. He was out of that damnable hall, away from that nuisance and murdering snake...and that's all that really mattered. Whether he lived or died, he was finally peaceful.

2:41 A.M

He came to again an hour or so later, and his first thought fell on his beautiful wife. He was now in a memory relapse stage, and all he remembered was that he had a wife that he wanted to get home to, and that she would be horrid angry he was so late tonight. He spoke sweet nothings to a person who was only in his mind, willing his wife to believe he didn't mean to be late for the next hour, then, at 3:30 A.M he fell back into a fitful sleep after his thoughts drifted from Molly, and onto how tired he was, then to sleep itself, and his body took over.

4:00 A.M

His eyes were wide open, sweat pouring down his face, pain coursing through his body as he relived every single memory from the attack. He groaned, rolling to one side of the bed and hitting the emergency call button accidently. The healer at the front desk heard nothing, and so decided to walk to the man's room. When he saw his chart though his eyes widened.

Weasley.

Arthur, Weasley.

He stared at it for a moment longer before walking in, moving a piece of his medium length, dark red hair from his face as he stepped closer. He was only 18, and the man, (so said his chart) was 45. The same age as his mother that worked as a healer alongside him. The young man checked first Arthur's pulse, claming him in a soothing, yet firm voice. Arthur listened to his words intently and then stared up into the icy blue eyes that mirrored his own. The young healer, Brett, had known immediately when seeing the name....The same last name as his own, that the man he missed all his life had been thrown into his grasp half dead, half lingering on the Earth....

Now, Brett was catering to the feeble, bloodied, exhausted body that contained the calm, patient, and loving spirirt of his father.

**A\n: So, are you stuck wondering now? That's good! Because if you're wondeirng or have questions, I'm asking you leave a review so I can answer them. Please review if you want a new chapter and gie me some good feedback guys. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! And, gee, for once I know where I'm going with this! Yay!!!!**

**P.S: Be prepared for some new, Weasley Christmas stories too. I'm sooo in the Holiday and Harvest mood, so be ready for a lot of new stuff from me. **

**Andrea, I know it isn't Touch, but I disgusted myself with that story and am considering taking the chapter down or totally changing it around and updating when I'm thinking seriously about it. So, in other words, you'll get it later tomorrow. **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


End file.
